Klaine and their friends
by SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou
Summary: Prompt fic. One-shots. Klaine is already established, but New Directions and the Warblers don't know. How do they find out? Tell me what you want to see. Not all chapters will be rated M, there will be a warning if it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is going to be a prompt fic. All of the stories will be one-shots, unless I get motivated to continue. So here is how this is going to work. Imagine Klaine established. They're dating, and very much in love. The problem? They haven't quite told their friends yet. So how is New Directions going to find out about Blaine? And how are the Warblers going to find out about Kurt? You can PM me, or review of course, and tell me what you think about the story, and your ideas. Let's wait no longer. Oh yeah,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Klaine, or any of the other yummy males…**

Chapter 1: Britney/Brittany

There was something going on with Kurt Hummel. None of them could figure out what was wrong, but the fact was, that he was acting weird. He had always been kind of a diva, but he was at least respectful towards Mr. Schue. However this last week was different.

The Glee kids were trying to persuade Schue to do Britney Spears at the assembly. He, however, was very against her. And against her music. Pun intended. Even when the whole Glee club in one way or another dreamed about her songs, he couldn't be convinced. And then something happened nobody expected. They didn't know where he got the Courage from, but suddenly Kurt was shouting to Mr. Schue.

"Yeesj, let loose a little would you, stop being so freaking uptight all the time."

Which earned him a one way ticket to the principal, and managed to do something which was thought impossible, namely shocking Santana Lopez. After Kurt and Schue were gone, hell broke loose.

"What was that?"

"Okay, hold on, not even I have done something that badass, and I'm Puckzilla. What's happening? Is the world ending?"

"Finn, you see him more often, what's going on?"

"Wait up guys, just 'cause my mother is dating his father doesn't mean I get him. But, he's texting way more than before, so whoever of us he's texting to should know."

They all looked at each other in confusion.

"He's not texting me, and I'm his best friend." Mercedes said. The rest shook their heads, he wasn't texting them. But who could he be texting, as far as they knew everybody he could be texting was in the room with them.

After Kurt came back from the Principal, Mercedes tried to talk to him.

"White boy, what was that? I've never seen you that mad."

Kurt shook his head.

"There is nothing going on Mercedes, I just was sick and tired of Schue ignoring us. Just because he can't appreciate Britney doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't like her."

"Yes, we are all tired of Schue doing whatever he wants, but that doesn't mean we're talking to him like you did."

"Yeah well, it happened, and now it's over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a phone call to make."

"But who are you going to ca-"

Before she could even finish her sentence he had already walked away, waving his hand. Something very strange was going on.

It was a few days later, and the assembly was about to happen. At least, if they could find Kurt. They had finally convinced Mr. Schue to do Britney. Or well, Emma had pushed him finally over the edge. The only downside was that he wanted to perform with them. But hey, it was Britney. Bitch.

Just as they were starting to panic, Kurt appeared, phone in hand. Rachel stalked towards him.

"And where have you been? We're about to go on stage, and you were nowhere to be found."

"Please Rachel, I'm here on time, am I not? And it's none of your business where I've been."

He put his phone in his bag, which was already backstage, and looked at them expectantly.

"Well, are we going or what?"

Their performance went really well. That was, until the end. They knew Britney would be a good choice, and apparently the rest of the school thought so too. They all did their best, and for once the school accepted them, they cheered them on, and even danced with them. And Sue just couldn't accept that, and thought it was appropriate to pull on the fire alarm. After the gym was empty only the Glee kids remained on the stage. Well, most of them.

"Wait, where is Kurt?"

"He's right next to me, Merced- What?"

"You have got to be kidding me, he's gone again? Okay that's it, I'm sick and tired of his disappearance act. I'm going to find him, who's with me?"

All of them agreed with Mercedes, and got out of the gym.

"So, any idea where he could be? 'Cause I'm not going to be walking all over this school."

Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know Santana, but he can't be far, he isn't gone that long. Let's first go to his locker and if he isn't there, we can always look outside."

When they arrived at his locker there was nobody to be seen, so they went outside. Since the fire alarm just went off, everybody was in the courtyard, so they had a little trouble seeing anything. Since Finn was the tallest, he could easily see over the rest of the kids.

"Wait, I think I see him, there by the stairs. He's talking to somebody." As they looked towards the stairs they saw him indeed talking to somebody.

"Has anybody ever seen that boy?"

Everybody shook their heads. The boy he was talking to was actually pretty cute. Maybe a bit too much hair gel, but with dark hair and hazel eyes. He had blue, fitted jeans on, with a white polo. They had their heads close together, and were deep in conversation.

"What should we do? Let them talk, or go to them?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I personally want to know who the new kid is, I don't think I have done him yet."

As they made their way towards the two boys, they could see that apparently the two boys knew each other well, as they embraced each other. Just as they were about to reach them they stopped. Shocked they looked at the two boys. Finally Mercedes snapped out of it.

"Em, K-K-Kurt, who is that?"

When Kurt heard the voice he froze. He ripped his lips away from the other boy, and turned towards them.

"Is there any chance you didn't just see that?"

They all just stared at him. The boy put an arm around his waist and whispered something in his ear. You could see that Kurt visible relaxed.

"Didn't think so. Blaine, these are the New Directions. New Directions, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

**Soo, let me know what you thought about it, and don't forget to leave me ideas. I know this one is mostly New Directions point of view, but don't get used to it, the next one will be Kurt's pov. After that we will see what you want. So Warblers or ND your choice. See you tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. However, I do need a couple of reviews telling me what to write next, I mean I can only imagine so many things myself, so help please!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: Never been kissed

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah come on, we can't just let this go, I am the only one who get to kiss you."

Kurt blushed. Looking away from the eyes of his boyfriend, he scanned the stairs for Karofsky. He still couldn't believe that the beautiful men next to him is his boyfriend. Thinking of how it all began, he owed Puck a lot. Not that he ever was going to tell him that of course, but Puck was the one who told him to go spy on the Warblers, or Garglers as he called them. And that one sentence changed his whole life.

_Flashback:_

Why did he ever agree to this. Well, deep in his heart he knew why. He would take any excuse to get away from the school and his bullies. This way he had at least four hours driving under his belt. When he arrived at the school, Dalton, he just stood in shock. This was one of those buildings that looked like a castle instead of a school. After making his way inside, he knew he was never going to find them on his own. All of the kids were rushing down the stairs in the same direction. His only option was to ask for help.

"Excuse me, hi, can I ask you a question, I'm new here."

The boy that turned around was one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen. Beautiful hazel eyes, dark hair. Okay so maybe he used a bit too much hair gel, I mean come on, didn't he know how bad that is for your hair? And yeah, he had the same clothes on as the rest of the boys, but he made it work. Even thought it totally wasn't fashionable.

"My name is Blaine."

"Kurt."

Wow, he had really nice hands. After he told me that the Warblers were cool in their school, I was so jealous. I mean, we were lower than dirt at our school and they were like rock stars. And whoa, what was that? What is he doing? Why is he holding my hand? Okay that's actually kind of nice. And I was going to see the Warblers! While running I could almost hear the bittersweet music in the background, and see us running in slow motion. Of course that didn't really happen, so he let go way too soon.

And he could sing. Le sigh. Could he be more perfect? Well if he was gay, it would be kind of nice, but I almost can't imagine that a good looking guy like that would be gay. And even if he was, why would he fall for me?

After his performance, he took me out for coffee. While we were sitting there, he told me he was gay. Squeal! Of course I didn't really do that, but still. And before I knew it, I told him all about my problems with Karofsky, and suddenly, when I knew I had someone to help me, I got my Courage back. When I was getting ready to leave, he looked at me between his eyelashes, and asked me if he could have my number, and if maybe, I would like to go out sometime. Of course I said yes, but then I unfortunately had to go.

_End flashback._

I haven't told my friends about Blaine. They don't even know that I really went to spy on the Warblers. I mean I know my friends, if I told them, they would immediately want to know how they dance, how they sing, and I don´t want to betray my boyfriend. We have a rule, no talking about glee clubs when we´re together.

So here we are now. The date was a success, and he asked me to be his boyfriend. I, of course, said yes, I mean look at the guy, who can reject that? And every day I liked him more. The fact that he is a great kisser also does a lot. Because of him I had the courage to confront Karofsky. Well that didn't exactly work out the way I planned it. Apparently all the bullying he did, was because he was also gay, and couldn't take my brilliant fashion sense, because he found it necessary to kiss me. While it wasn't my first kiss he stole, I still felt like I was cheating on Blaine.

But when I called him, and told him everything that had happened, he just wanted to talk to Karofsky, and he wasn't mad at me. So here we are now, waiting for Karofsky to appear.

"There he is."

"Let's go then. Karofsky, I want to talk to you."

"Hey ladyboys, this your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am his boyfriend, and I would like it if you keep your lips, and the rest of you, off of him."

"You told somebody?"

Damn, I forgot how scary Karofsky could be. But Blaine didn't seem to think so.

"Look, I get that it's scary, but…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Karofsky pushed him against the fench. Oh hell no, I could take it that he would never leave me alone, but he is not going to push my boyfriend around.

"Get off of him, you brute."

With a last push, he walked away. I looked at Blaine.

"Well, he's not coming out sometime soon."

I dropped on the stairs, just looking at him.

"Hey, what's going on, Kurt?"

"I just, I feel so violated you know? I feel like I cheated on you, and I didn't even want it, but I'm scared and…"

"Hey, hey, hey slow down. I know you didn't want this. I understand that you feel violated, but you have not cheated on me, you hear me? And I'm also not mad. Well, at least not at you. Karofsky, however… But come on, I'll buy you lunch, okay?"

While we were walking to his car, he kept on looking at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just amazed at how strong you are. After all you've been through, and all you're still going through, you´re still strong, and I just admire you for it. I ran from my bullies, but you confront them. I don't think I could do that."

"Stop it, don't put yourself down like that, and I'm really not that strong. I just don't like to give up."

"That's exactly what I mean."

He pulled me to a stop. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he turned me towards him.

"I love you, you know that?"

To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Of course I loved him, but I hadn't had the courage to say it to him, but he apparently did. I swallowed.

"I love you too."

"Kurt? What the hell is going on?"

Damn. I closed my eyes and turned around. There in front of me stood all of my friends from Glee club.

"hehe, hey guys, meet Blaine, he's my boyfriend."

**So that's the second chapter. I hope you all like it, let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. See you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. But nobody! Has told me what they wanted to read, so please, leave me a review. Pretty please? Otherwise this is going to be a short story, you guys. I need your help. **

**Oh, for this story, Kurt went to spy, but the other Warblers never saw him, just Blaine.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: Furt.

"Thank you all for coming, Warblers."

"Um, Wes? You kind of forced us, you remember? If we wouldn't come, we would never be a Warbler again?"

"Silence." All the while banging his Gavel on the table.

"Now since everybody is here, I wou-"

"Wes, not everybody is here."

"WHAT? WHO DARES TO DEFY ME?"

"Yeah, you know, our loveable lead singer? I mean I know he's small, but still…"

"So does that mean he's not a Warbler anymore? But who's going to sing our songs then?"

"Shut up! Right, now you're all silent I can finally tell you what is going on. No, Blaine isn't here, but that's because I didn't invite him."

The rest of the Warblers shuffled awkwardly.

"I don't think I am comfortable talking about Blaine behind his back, you know?"

The rest of the Warblers nodded, supporting Jeff.

"Jeff, nothing bad is going to be said. Now, has anyone noticed something weird about Blaine?"

"Well, he's even more like a puppy during singing. Just jumping around, and on furniture, with a big smile, but other than that..."

"He's never here anymore. I mean he is for rehearsal and lessons, but after that he leaves like a bat out of hell, and returns just minutes before curfew. And I have no idea where he is going."

"And he is always on the phone. Either he is calling somebody, or texting, but always with a big smile."

"You're absolutely right Warblers, but does anybody know what is going on?"

All over the room the Warblers shook their heads, along with a few mumbled no's.

"We'll delay this meeting, until we know more about what is going on."

"Wes, if you dare to bang that gavel one more time, I will shove it so far up your mfgh"

"Don't mind Thad, he's just having a bad day. Come on Thad."

And with his hand still over the mouth of Thad, Trent dragged him out of the room. The rest of the Warblers smiled, and followed the other two out of the room. Except Jeff and Nick that is. They walked up to Wes and David, who stayed behind to console Wes over his Gavel.

"You don't think something bad is going on with Blaine, do you?"

"No, Jeff, I don't think so. If the smile that is plastered on his face is anything to go by, I don't think it is something bad."

"Okay, well good luck with Wes…"

"Yeah, thanks. A lot."

When Nick and Jeff walked out of the room, they almost collided with Blaine. He was texting, and not really looking where he was going. When he looked up, they could see he had indeed a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just walking around, you know. And you? What are you doing? Do you wanna go watch a movie?"

Blaine looked guilty.

"I'm sorry you guys, I've got to go. Maybe next time?"

He was already walking away when Nick yelled at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick up my tux."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other.

"Why would he need a tux?"

****

It was a few days later they finally found out. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were knocking on Blaine's door to see if he wanted to go get some coffee with them. When he opened the door however, their jaws dropped. Nick was the first to regain his speech.

"Blaine? Is there a reason why you're in full tux?"

"Oh hey, yeah I've got to go, got to go to a wedding, but I see you guys later, okay? Why are you here, anyway?"

"Um we wanted to ask if you wanted to go get some coffee with us."

As Jeff mentioned coffee, a big smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry guys, like I said I need to get to a wedding."

"But who is getting married?" Wes asked.

They thought that they knew everybody that Blaine hung out with, and they knew nothing about a wedding.

"Long story, maybe next time, I've got to hurry right now."

And with that he rushed past them, and out of the halls of Dalton. David looked at the rest.

"He's just getting weirder every day. We really need to find out what's going on."

The rest of the day they were just waiting for Blaine to reappear. When he finally did, it was just five minutes to curfew, so they had to hurry. They were standing up to go talk to him, but he just walked past them. A big smile on his face, a glazed look in his eyes, seeing nothing. The four guys looked at each other.

"You know what? I give up. I absolutely don't understand this guy anymore."

With that they went to bed, all with the question of what was going on. The next day they didn't see Blaine at all. Since it was weekend, they didn't have any classes, but most of the time, they just hung out together. They did however hear about a new student joining them, but they hadn't seen anybody yet.

They decided to just to go Blaine's dorm, and see what he was doing, and if he wanted to hang out with them. However, once they reached his dorm, the door was closed, and they heard voices on the inside. They knew it was wrong to listen, but they just couldn't help themselves. When they were close enough to hear, they heard a voice they had never heard before. It was high, but still distinctively male.

"I'm so glad to finally be here, with you."

"I know! And I'm also very glad we could convince the Dean to let us share a dorm."

"Mmm, me too. Otherwise it would be very difficult to do this."

During the conversation, the eyebrows of the boys shot up. Apparently this was the new guy, and Blaine knew him. The reason they hadn't seen him yet, was because he was sharing with Blaine, and they now shared a dorm. They knew how protective Blaine was of his room, and wouldn't just share with anyone. He had to be special.

Suddenly it was quiet inside the room, only the sound of an occasional moan was heard. They couldn't help themselves, and opened the door just an inch. What they saw shocked them.

There, on the bed, was Blaine, with apparently the new boy, on top of him. They were kissing furiously. At least they were, until the shocked boys couldn't keep their balance anymore, and all of them tumbled into the room. The boys on the bed separated immediately, and couldn't hide their blushes. Now no longer attached to Blaine's mouth, they could finally see the new boy.

They couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. Brown hair, a little messed up, from their activities, elfin features, and eyes that seemed to change colors even when they were looking at them. Blaine looked from them to the new guy, and coughed.

"Well shit. Um, Kurt these are Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. Guys, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

**I hope you all like it, let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Woohoo, I've got my first prompts! It's very simple, I'll write the prompts in the order I receive them. But keep 'em sending my way, that way I've still got a few chapters to go. This one is for: **_**Nija assasian, **_**who would like for Miss Holiday to find out first.**

**The timeframe of the chapter is in The Substitute, but with parts stolen from Sexy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: The Substitute/ Sexy

It was Monday afternoon, and the whole Glee club was waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Well, waiting… They were used to Mr. Schue being late, so mostly they would just sit and talk, and occasionally burst into song. This afternoon was no different. While they were in the middle of some kick ass Cee Lo, Mr. Schue burst into the room. It was just days after his return from the flu, and already they missed Miss Holiday.

"Okay, listen up kids, I've got a surprise for you."

"Let me guess, you found more Journey songs?"

"Very funny, Puck. No, I did not. However, I did find something else, and I think you're going to like it."

"Hola clase."

"Miss Holiday."

"Hi, Miss H."

"What up?"

"Hey kids, nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Sam, I am substituting for Health class. So you're not getting rid of me yet."

"Nice."

"So, who's going with me eating some tacos?"

"Holly, you know that wasn't why I asked you to come here."

"Oh, I know, I just really like tacos."

"Holly…"

"Okay, okay. So the reason why I'm here is because, apparently your Health teacher didn't found it necessary to teach you kids anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Puck, I seem to remember a time where you didn't think it was necessary to use a condom."

"That are those things you can blow up, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean. So here's your lesson of today. Take this cucumber, and just practice. Pinch the tip, and roll the rest. I will explain to you later what you use it for."

"So we're going to give the cucumber a rain jacket?"

"Yes, Brittany, that's exactly it."

While the Glee kids went to work with the condoms and the cucumber, Will and Holly turned towards each other with worried looks on their faces.

"I knew it was bad, but this? It's a wonder nobody else is pregnant yet."

"Yeah, I know. God, I thought they were smarter than this."

At the end of the lesson, after a rendition of 'Do you wanna touch me' they send the kids home. After taking the cucumbers back. When they were gone, they turned towards the cucumbers.

"So now what are we going to do with these?"

"Eat them, I gue- Wait."

"What?"

"There are twelve kids in Glee, right?"

"Yeah…"

"There are only eleven cucumbers here."

"So you mean…"

"Somebody has taken his cucumber home."

"Oh boy."

A few days later it was time for Health class. Since they had already practiced on the cucumbers, now was the time to tell them what a condom was, and what it should be used for. In the middle of the lesson, Holly could clearly see Kurt texting somebody. She decided to wait till after class to confront him about it. When the bell rang, she called.

"Kurt, can you stay behind for a moment?"

Kurt looked at her in confusion, but nodded anyway. When the classroom was empty, she turned towards him.

"What's going on, Miss Holiday?"

"What was so important that you had to text during my lesson?"

He paled.

"N-nothing."

"That's right. So can I assume that it's not going to happen again?"

He nodded quickly.

"Yes, Miss Holiday."

"Good, now go on."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the door, blushing fiercely. She smiled. The best way to confront them, was to turn on the guilt. Works like a charm every time, that and an attitude. After she put all of her stuff away, she walked out of the classroom and closed the door. She had plans to meet up with Will. Maybe she could get him to listen to music in the top 40, not 1940. When she passed the auditorium, she clearly heard music coming from the room. The song was Animal by Neon Trees. But it wasn't just a CD that was being played, it was being sung live.

When she walked closer to the door, she heard two voices. One of them was clearly from the boy she just spoken with, while she didn't recognize the other voice. He did, however have a very nice voice, but he wasn't in Glee club, as far as she knew. She opened the door just a bit, so she could hear it better. The way they made the song a duet was very nice, and they sounded very good together.

However, she still didn't know who the boy was. So she opened the door just a bit further, and peeked inside. There, on the stage, were two boys. One of them was indeed Kurt, the other she didn't recognize. That, in combination with the uniform he was wearing, made her think that he didn't go to this school.

She watched as the song ended, and the two guys embraced. She raised her eyebrows. She had a suspicion she knew where the cucumber went. She walked towards the stage. The two boys were so busy with each other that they didn't even hear her approach. Just as she reached the two, the other boy pulled Kurt in for a kiss. She raised an eyebrow, now this was getting interesting. She cleared her throat noisily, and watched as the two boys jumped apart.

"Well well, hot stuff, have I missed something, or am I the first one to find out?"

"Yeah, the second option. Is there any way I can get you to not tell the rest?"

"Maybe, is this the one you were texting with during my class?"

Kurt blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes, so promise me you'll never do that again, introduce me, and we shall never speak about it again."

Kurt let out a deep breath.

"I promise. And this is Blaine. Blaine meet Miss Holly Holiday, best substitute in the world. Miss Holiday, meet Blaine, my boyfriend."

**Well, Nija assasian****, I hope this met your expectations…**** I hope you all like it, let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… This one is for **_**yaoilover1013:**_** who would like to see Mercedes jealous. Your wish is my command. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 5: Mercedes

Mercedes had had it. She was sick and tired of this Blaine character, and she hadn't even met him yet! Ever since Kurt went to spy on those Warblers, it was Blaine this, and Blaine that, and he had no time for Mercedes anymore. Take this Saturday for example. On a normal Saturday, they would hang out, sometimes with the rest of the girls, Kurt would insult Rachel's fashion sense, and then they would head to the mall, only for Rachel to buy even more horrible sweaters, no matter what Kurt did.

This Saturday however, when she called to his home, his father answered, and told her that Kurt was already gone, and wouldn't be back till late in the evening. Oh hell no. That was the limit. His father was getting married in just a few weeks, and normally he would come to her house to make the perfect wedding. This time apparently, he had something better to do. She hung up, and called the rest of the girls. Once they arrived at her house, they looked around.

"Hey Mercedes, where's Kurt."

They could almost see the steam coming from her ears.

"That's why I asked you to come here. He's dumped me. Again."

"He dumped you? How? What? Who?"

"Well, you guys know that he went to spy on those Warblers, right?"

The girls all nodded their heads.

"When he was there he met this guy, Blaine, and apparently he's got a new best friend."

The girls looked at her in shock.

"Who is this Blaine guy, and why haven't we ever heard about him before?"

"I have no idea who he is. I just know his name, I tried looking for him on Facebook, but he is nowhere to be found, so I also don't know what he looks like. And I don't think he has told anyone about him. I just found out when I tried to play angry birds on his phone and he got a message from him."

Santana looked at them with a smirk on her face.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Probably not, so tell us."

Santana looked annoyed.

"Can it, man hands. Who's with me, if I say we go spying on Porcelain, and his new friend?"

"You know Santana, I knew there was a reason why we kept you around."

All the girls decided they wanted to see this new friend. After much discussion, they decided to go to the mall, since they had the biggest chance to see them there. They piled into two cars, and headed towards the mall. Of course, what they hadn't planned on, was that it was a Saturday. And even though Lima was small, it was still pretty packed at the mall, and they had no way to find Kurt.

Since they were there anyway they decided to look into a couple of stores, but none of the girls found it very much fun. If you're used to shopping with comments from Mr. Fashion himself, it was very dull to do it without. They headed towards the car, when Brittany, who had been on her phone the whole time, made a comment.

"Did you know that my dolphin could bowl?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know that my dolphin could bowl?"

"No, I heard you the first time Brittany, but Kurt doesn't bowl. He told me so when I asked him. I really like to bowl, and I asked him to come with me, since I had nobody else to go with, and he said he didn't do bowling. He said, and I quote: First the shoes are so not in, and they are used by others, which is really dirty, and everybody puts his fingers in the holes in the balls, and who knows where their hands have been. So he doesn't do bowling."

"Well, he does now, because his Facebook says he's in the bowling hall with Blaine."

"Oh hell to the no."

It was like the world stopped spinning. It had to have stopped, cause this was a disaster. Not only did Kurt know how important bowling was for her, he broke his own words. She had accepted that Kurt would never go bowling with her, even though it was something that she had always wanted to share with her best friend. But not only that, he wouldn't go bowling with her, his best friend for the last couple of years, but he would do it for some new friend he just made a couple of weeks ago. This was it, she would go to that bowling hall, and she would tell him what she thought of him. And then she would tell that Blaine character what a friend stealing thief he was, and to never come near Kurt again.

"I'm sorry girls, can you take Tina's car, and go? I'm gonna need my car, because I'm gonna kick some ass."

"Good luck girl."

With that the rest of the girls disappeared into the car, and Mercedes took a deep breath. Once a little calmer, she stepped into her car and drove towards the bowling centre. In her head all the while thinking about what she's going to say to the two boys. And it wasn't going to be pretty. When she arrived at the bowling hall, she saw a couple of cars, but it wasn't that busy. And so she also didn't see Kurt's Navigator. Another big mistake. Every time the two of them went out, they took his baby, since he didn't trust anybody else to drive. Another point to make.

She stepped out of her car, and looked around. Suddenly, she saw them coming out of the bowling hall, hands intertwined and swinging between them. What was going on? She had to admit, Blaine was very handsome. He was a little short, but you could see his muscles through his thin shirt. They stopped by a BMW, apparently this Blaine boy had money also…

Before Blaine opened Kurt's door, he pushed him against it. She was stepping forward before she could think about it. If this Blaine not only stole friends, but was also rough, he was going to get it. Before she could reach them however, she saw Kurt smile, and he pulled Blaine against him. Their lips met. Mercedes froze. She couldn't compete with that.

"Kurt?"

Her lip trembled. Kurt ripped his lips away, and looked towards her. His face registered shock, before falling into a smile.

"Hey Mercedes, Blaine, I want you to meet Mercedes, one of my best friends. Mercedes, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

And with that Mercedes lost all hope to get Kurt back.

**So I hope you like it,** **yaoilover1013****. Also, I have no idea where the bowling came from, but it fit, so let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… This one is for**_** LightUpTheGleeWorld:**_** who would like to see what happens after New Directions find out. I'll be using the first chapter for this. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 6: The aftermath

_Previously:_

_When Kurt heard the voice he froze. He ripped his lips away from the other boy, and turned towards them._

"_Is there any chance you didn't just see that?"_

_They all just stared at him. The boy put an arm around his waist and whispered something in his ear. You could see that Kurt visible relaxed. _

"_Didn't think so. Blaine, these are the New Directions. New Directions, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."_

Artie has always been a very accepting person. He knew what it was like to be bullied for something you could do nothing about. The car accident had changed his whole life. Instead of just being a normal boy, with maybe the abnormal dream to dance one day, he now sat in his wheelchair. Even if it wasn't something he was happy about, he had accepted it, and learned to live with it. So when Kurt told them he was gay, the first reaction was, duh. Because, let's be honest, it was kind of obvious. And while he was a little hurt Kurt hadn't told any of them that he even had a boyfriend, he was glad for Kurt. Because, that's just who he was.

Rachel Berry was somebody who demanded attention. She grew up with it, and she didn't know any better. Why would she? She was a star. And everybody knew that, of course they would nag now and then, but they all knew she was the best. The only one who came even a little close to competition was one Kurt Hummel. And though they had their spats every now and again, she still considered them to be friends. At least, she thought so. If something happened in her life, she would tell him immediately. But apparently she wasn't important enough to him to tell her something of such impact. There had to be something more going on, if he didn't tell her. She would find out, and if there was even a hint of trouble for Glee club, and her chance to be a star, she would kill him.

Mike was a man of little words. He wasn't necessarily shy, at least not anymore, he just liked to sit and observe everything. His main priority of course was his girlfriend. The rest of the club he liked, and he finally found a place to be himself, but he tried to stay out of all the drama that went on in there. And so far he was pretty successful. He was also maybe the first one to notice something was going on with Kurt. He didn't mind the boy, he just hadn't very much in common with him. But he noticed when Kurt started texting more, even in class. He also noticed that his song selection changed. Instead of Broadway, there were now love songs. And he noticed the bitch face disappeared more often for a smile. Yes he noticed, but didn't say. So he wasn't very surprised to find him with a boyfriend.

Tina, like her boyfriend, was the quiet type. She liked to sing, and she knew that her voice wasn't that bad. She also knew she didn't stand a chance. Though the voices of Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt were better than hers, she knew that even if they were worse than her, she still didn't stand a chance. They had the attitude she missed. Yes, she liked to sing, but she didn't want to fight for it. And so she stayed always a bit on the side line. She saw Kurt change, but didn't know the reason, just knew that he was a lot nicer for it. When he revealed his boyfriend, she was happy for him. Maybe now she wouldn't have to fight to sing.

Quinn had changed. She was used to being the head bitch of the whole school and then went to a zero. In this time however, she learned to appreciate the friends that she had. If Beth learned her anything, it was to accept everyone for who they are. So while Kurt and her never were the best of friends, she liked the boy, and she could laugh at his comments. And when Kurt told them, well kind of, about his boyfriend, she could only be proud of him. She saw how depressed he was at times, and for him to find someone he could share everything with, just made her happy for him.

Finn knew he wasn't the smartest in the lot, and he had no problems with that, but this was something else entirely. He always liked the kid, but this was strange. He was used to Kurt just being there. He knew Kurt had a crush on him, but Kurt's crushes were never returned. Now suddenly there is this boy, who he doesn't know, that Kurt likes, and apparently returns Kurt's feelings. He no longer had a crush on Finn. Huh. Weird. He didn't know yet if he liked that. He would have to think things through when he got home. But it was still weird.

Mercedes was hurt. She thought she and Kurt were friends. Best friends even. And though she had realized he was a lot happier lately, she didn't think anything about it. And now she finds out that he has had a boyfriend all this time, and that he hasn't told her. Of course she was also happy for her boy, if there was anybody who deserved somebody that loved him it was Kurt. She just wished that he had told her. She could have teased him about it, and would have wanted to know everything about this boy. Now she found out, while he hadn't even told her in person. But she still had to talk to this boy. If he ever hurt her boy, there would be coming something else for him. That was for sure.

Santana had just one word for this. Wanky. She always liked Kurt. Though she would deny it if anybody asked it. She recognized his quips for what they were. Sarcasm. And she lived for sarcasm. She knew she could be a bitch, and she loved it, but whenever she would try to be bitchy towards Kurt, he always had the best comebacks. Over time it became a game between the two of them, to see who had the best 'bitch comments' and she spent a lot of time thinking of new ones. She just hoped that now he was getting his wank on, didn't mean he wouldn't be a bitch anymore. She would miss it. Although she would deny that also.

Brittany was glad for her dolphin. He had finally found another dolphin, and they could have their own fairy tale. Although she didn't know where they got the fairy dust, she would have to ask them. Together they made a very pretty rainbow. She wondered where the gold went. Would they make unicorns now? This whole thing made her very fussy.

Puck was glad for his boy. He regretted all those times he threw the boy into a dumpster. After Beth, he, too, grew up. He knows that he hurt a lot of people in the past, but Beth changed that. He knew that he would be totally pissed off if something ever happened to her, but he was doing it to somebody else's kids. He stopped after that, and tried to be a better person. During that time he and Kurt developed a strange relationship. Kurt was his boy, and he would protect him. So while he was glad that Kurt had found somebody, the boy still had to be deemed acceptable. And if he ever hurt his boy, he would have to deal with Puck.

Kurt was embarrassed to get caught like this. He also knew that some of them were hurt that he hadn't told them. But this was finally something for just Kurt, and he just wasn't ready to share it with them yet. He wanted to stay on his little pink cloud for as long as possible. He didn't want to come off of it yet. He hoped they would understand why he did what he did, and that he could stay on his happy cloud with Blaine. With maybe a few Gleeks added to the equation.

Blaine didn't know this people. However, he had heard so much about them from Kurt, he almost felt like he knew them. And while he knew they would be shocked, he hoped they would also be happy for Kurt. He knew he would get a couple of interrogations, and hoped to survive. But if everything Kurt told him was true, he knew that these people would get to be very important for him, and they would accept them. Cause if Kurt told the truth, they were now family.

**Phew, that got a bit longer than I expected. But **_**LightUpTheGleeWorld, **_**I hope you liked it****. Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… This one is for**_** yaoilover1013**_ **again, I really love you, you know? The prompt was: Bring in Jeremiah as the one crushing on Blaine, and him getting jealous because Kurt has him. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 7: Jeremiah.

Jeremiah had always been a normal boy. Just another student. The only difference between him and the other kids in school became very apparent to him. While the other boys at school were talking about hot girls in their school, he just wanted to talk about hot guys in his school. And so he knew pretty soon that he was gay. He knew however how the rest of the school, especially the other guys, thought about gays, so he kept it to himself.

Now he went to the state's university, and he knew they were a lot more accepting then high school students. Still he was careful with who he told. He wasn't one of the richest kids, so to pay for his education, he took a job at the GAP. It wasn't his dream job, but he could start immediately, and the pay was good. What he hadn't expected was to fall in love.

He knew it was stupid to fall in love with a customer, especially since he didn't know the guy that well. Just the little talks they had, when the guy paid for his clothes. He was still in high school. But that didn't matter to him. So he was older. Big deal. The guy had everything that he had been looking for. He was a little shorter then he was, which he really liked, cause that way he, himself, felt bigger. The guy had lean muscles, knew how to dress himself, and pretty hazel eyes. And his hair. Okay, so maybe he used a little too much gel, but he just really liked it. It was dark, and you could see the curls peeking out. He just liked the idea that he could run his fingers through it, and unleash the curls.

It was on a normal workday that the guy once again came into his store. He gathered his courage, and finally asked the question that was nagging him for a while now.

"So, since you're almost my regular, I think it's about time that I get to know your name, I mean you know mine."

The guy looked at him with a big smile. Sigh.

"You're absolutely right. Hi, I'm Blaine."

Blaine, such a nice, strong name. Now he finally knew his name, and he would know what name to sigh out during… Well, let's not get into that, now shall we?

"Hi, Blaine, I think you already know, but I'm Jeremiah."

"Yeah, the name tag kind of gave it away."

He laughed while he said that. Jeremiah knew he couldn't have chosen anyone more perfect for a crush.

"Well, I gotta go, I've got other things to buy."

He waved while the boy, no Blaine, walked out of the store. He was another step closer towards his perfect future. He now knew the name of his obsession.

It was a couple of weeks after that before he saw him again. But this time he wasn't alone. There was another boy with him. Okay that's no reason for panic, they can be just friends. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know if Blaine was gay. Oh God, that is a reason for panic. The other boy was taller than his Blaine, with brown hair, and green, blue, grey eyes. He was pretty cute, but nothing compared to Blaine. They walked towards him to pay for their stuff.

"Oh God, Blaine, that's so gay. I mean I know you are, but that is just too much."

Oh hallelujah, his crush was gay. He had to snicker at the other guys voice. It was really high. Why his Blaine would even hang out with people like that… The other guy looked at him with disdain, while Blaine smiled.

"Hey Jeremiah."

"Okay, hold up, you come here that often that you know the guy who works here?"

"Um, yeah."

The other guy snickered. He glared at him, how dare he snicker at Blaine. Blaine paid for his stuff, smiled at him, and walked away. Damn. Because of that other guy, he didn't even talk to him. He hoped that next time he wouldn't be there anymore, and he could have Blaine alone. And he hoped that he would return soon, and that he didn't have to wait for another few weeks.

He was lucky and unlucky this time. He was lucky, because it was just a few days when Blaine showed up again. He was unlucky, because the other guy was there again. He was sick of it. He was going to go up to him, and asked Blaine to go out with him. He was tired of waiting, and admiring from afar, he wanted to do it from up close.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the two guys. Just when he wanted to say something to him, he was shocked to his core. He could feel his heart shatter. While he watched, the other guy grabbed the hand of Blaine. And Blaine didn't pull away, oh no. Because just holding hands didn't have to mean anything. But Blaine made it just that much worse, when he pulled the guy towards him, and kissed him on his lips. They broke apart again, and Blaine saw Jeremiah standing there.

"Oh hey, I don't think I introduced you last time, did I? This is Kurt, he's my boyfriend."

And Blaine looked towards this guy, Kurt, with such a look of slavish adoration, that he could do nothing but smile and walk away. His crush would never be answered.

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… This one is for**_** Nija assasian**_** again, I'm really glad you like it this much. The prompt was:** **Maybe you could do both the warblers AND new directions finding out at the same time. Like at sectionals or something. I hope you like it. Kurt didn't transfer to Dalton, and nobody knows they know each other.**

**Oh yeah, this one is kind of M-ish.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 8: Sectionals.

The New Directions were sitting in their green room. They pulled third in the competition, so that meant they still had a wait to go. This way, however, they could see their competition. The Hipsters were first and after that the Warblers. They weren't really concerned about the Hipsters, since they were mostly old people, but the Warblers were an all male group, who could be difficult to beat. Right now however, they had a different problem, and they were getting kind of nervous. One of their members had suddenly disappeared. Kurt was nowhere to be found. And that while Rachel had told everybody to stay in the room. And she knew Kurt would listen to her.

"I just know something is wrong. He would never leave when I told him not to. I say he is kidnapped by the competition, just to beat us."

"Rachel, chill out. I'm sure Kurt has just went to get some coffee. I know I would. And besides who would kidnap him? The Hipsters are way too old, and can't even run hard enough to catch him. And the Garglers or something are preppy school boys, they would never kidnap anyone. The only ones willing to do that kind of stuff, are in this green room."

"That doesn't mean that they can't have hired somebody to do it, Puckerman. He could be so scared right now. Who knows what they are doing to him."

The others looked at each other. They knew that Rachel had the tendency to overreact, and they didn't believe for one second that Kurt was kidnapped. They were however, getting worried. He could have fallen, or who knows what was keeping him from coming back. Mercedes sighed.

"If he's not back in the next five minutes I'll go looking for him."

They all sat there looking from the clock to the door. The door stayed close, and the minutes passed by.

"Okay that's it, I'm going to go look for him, who's with me?"

Mercedes said, and Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, and Rachel put up their hands. The rest stayed in the green room, in case Kurt came back. Finn and Mike put their phones on, so they could call each other if they found Kurt, and with that they began the search.

Meanwhile in the Warblers green room there was great panic. While Kurt was just one of the background singers again, their lead singer was gone. They didn't know what to do if he didn't turn up, because nobody had as good of a voice as he had. Of course Wes was just as paranoid as Rachel.

"I say he is kidnapped. Those Hipsters are old, so they couldn't have done it, but the New Directions are from a public school. And I heard" his voice dropping drastically, "that one of them has gone to juvie."

The others looked at each other in shock. While they didn't take Wes seriously, it was quite a shock that one of their competitors was a criminal. They were curious how the rest of the group was. But they still had a problem. They were supposed to go second, and Blaine still hadn't turned up. They thought that he went for coffee, since he was kind of an addict, but that wouldn't take so long. Time passed by, and they were getting more anxious.

"Screw this, I'm going to look for him. Anybody with me?"

Jeff yelled, while Nick, Trent, Thad and David all nodded their heads.

"Okay go, and remember if you find him, let us know immediately. Success, and know that the fate of the Warblers rest on your shoulders."

The search party laughed a little, and then went out to look for Blaine.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only ones searching this corridor. So when the New Directions turned around a corner, they almost collided with a couple of Warblers.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeff and Mercedes almost asked at the same time.

"Nothing."

Rachel and Nick chorused.

"Okay this is getting weird."

David and Finn said in unison.

They all looked at each other. Mercedes opened her mouth, and when nobody copied her, she asked.

"No seriously, what are you doing here."

The Warblers looked at each other.

"Oh, nothing, just searching for our missing lead."

Trent mumbled, but not quietly enough for the New Directions not to hear him. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Trent, shut up."

"Let's be honest, shall we? You're looking for your lead, and we're looking for one of our singers."

The Warblers looked at each other in shock.

"You mean, you're missing somebody too?"

New Directions nodded.

"So why won't we search together?"

They all nodded, and quickly introduced themselves.

While they searched the corridor, they passed one of the doors. Suddenly Puck stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?"

The rest shook their head.

"No, what should we have heard?"

"Come on, it comes from this door."

They all shuffled forward. Now everybody heard it, it was a low moan. They looked at each other, and wanted to walk away, when they heard a higher moan.

"That sounds like my dolphin, doesn't it?"

The rest of the group agreed with Brittany.

"But that could mean that the other moan is Blaine."

They pressed themselves further against the door. They heard more moans coming, and even a few aah's, however they didn't hear anybody else.

"I'm going in, who's with me."

The others nodded, and Puck grabbed the handle. Slowly he pushed the door just an inch open. They looked inside but didn't see anything, so he decided to push the door open all the way. Still staying silent, they stood up, and immediately wished they hadn't. They saw a sight they could have gone their entire lives without. The good news was that they found their missing singers. The bad news was that the sight was burning their eyes. The moans came indeed from Kurt and Blaine, but they weren't from the pain, like they all thought. Oh no.

There, on the couch, were Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. Kurt was lying on the couch, with his legs around Blaine's waist. They could see his pants around his ankles. Blaine was above him, with his pants open, drilling into him again and again.

Rachel screamed.

The two boys on the couch turned to look and screamed.

Rachel screamed, again.

The two boys jumped up and put on their pants, meanwhile blushing.

Puck started laughing, Santana said "Wanky."And the rest of the group was still in shock.

The two boys turned towards each other and shared a look. They looked back and said at the same time:

"This is my boyfriend."

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… This one is going to be two prompts combined, since they relate, **_**yaoilover1013**___**wants to see Finn and/or Burt overprotective, and **_**intensewhatever **_**wants a Hudmel finding out moment.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 9: Hudmelson.

It was a normal Wednesday in the Hudmel household. Kurt and Carole were in the kitchen making dinner, and Burt and Finn were watching a football game on the television. Carole and Kurt were quietly talking to each other, but the other two were so engrossed in their game, that they didn't pay them any attention.

When the game was finished, they walked towards the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

Carole turned around.

"Almost Finn, why don't you put the plates on the table?"

Though Finn grumbled a lot, he would do anything to get his food faster, and his mother knew that. After he put the plates on the table, Carole put the food on the table, and said,

"Dig in."

They were all eating quietly when Kurt cleared his throat. That didn't exactly get the desired reaction, so he did it again. Still nothing. Screw subtlety.

"Hey, dad?"

Burt looked up. Finally.

"Yes?"

"You know Friday night dinner?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think that maybe I could invite a friend?"

Burt's fork clattered on the table. He looked at his son with his eyes wide.

"Who is that friend?"

Kurt blushed. Burt's eyes widened even more.

"Oh, just somebody I met. His name is Blaine. Can he please come? He's been a really good friend."

Burt coughed. He knew that this Blaine kid had to be special if Kurt wanted him to come on a Friday. And it was a perfect time for Burt to get to know this boy. He had never even heard of him, so he had no idea what to expect.

"Okay, you can ask him if he wants to come."

Kurt rushed over towards his father. He hugged him tightly and said,

"Thank you so much, dad. I'll go ask him right now."

"But what about your foo…"

Kurt however, was already gone before he could finish his sentence. Finn swallowed his mouth full of food and looked at Burt in confusion.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea, kid."

They could hear Kurt beginning to squeal in his room. Burt rolled his eyes, and looked at Carole.

"I think we're getting a guest this Friday."

KBKBKBKBKB

It was finally Friday night. To say the whole house was filled with tension was an understatement. Carole had heard a couple of things about Blaine, and she was very curious to meet him. She just didn't know how Burt was going to react. Meanwhile Burt himself was curious who this boy was that could make his kid squeal. He had to pay close attention to the two of them. Finn was still confused, he didn't know this Blaine and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know him. Right now, Finn had a real brother. He didn't know if he would still be close to Kurt if this friend suddenly showed up.

Kurt himself was pacing his bedroom floor. He knew it was risky to invite Blaine over. They had decided that while he wouldn't tell his father and Finn about their relationship, they also wouldn't try to hide it. He just didn't know how his father would react. He knew Carole would be happy for him, but he couldn't say the same for his father. And then there was Finn. They were getting closer as brothers, and he didn't know how he would take to Blaine. But he would find out soon enough, since the doorbell just rang.

"I'll get it."

Kurt rushed towards the door, and pulled it open. There stood Blaine, in all his gelled glory. He had jeans on and a polo shirt, but he still looked very prep. With his hair gelled back, and a bunch of flowers in his hand. After looking over his shoulder and seeing nobody, he stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, I've missed you."

Blaine pulled back to look at him with shiny eyes.

"I missed you too."

After a quick peck on the lips, he pulled him inside and closed the door.

"Dad, Carole, Finn, Blaine's here."

"In the kitchen."

They were setting the table, and finishing up cooking, when Kurt pulled Blaine inside the kitchen. For Burt it was hate on first side. The kid looked to sleek, he was standing way too close to his son, and he was still holding his hand. Oh yeah, he didn't like the kid at all. Carole squealed silently. He was so handsome, and they looked so good together! Finn didn't know what to think. He still didn't know the boy, but why was he holding Kurt's hand? He wondered if he liked football.

"Everybody, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Finn, Carole and my dad."

Blaine waved to everybody and stepped forward towards Carole.

"Thank you for having me for dinner. I've brought you some flowers."

"You didn't have to Blaine, but I really like them."

"That's great. Nice to meet you sir."

He shook Burt's hand. Mmm, kid had a good grip, that was at least something.

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

Finn just shook his head and went to sit at the table.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

KBKBKBKBKB

During the meal, everybody looked at Kurt and Blaine. They however, were so busy with each other, they didn't even noticed it. During the meal, the eyes of Carole began to shine, while the eyes of Burt and Finn just narrowed. For somebody who was just a friend they were awfully close. It were just the little things, a hand on a shoulder, lingering hands when passing things, the total attention for each other, and then there were the looks. No, Burt and Finn didn't like this kid, and they let it know. They asked Blaine questions which had Kurt multiple times exclaiming: "Dad, Finn behave." After dinner there would be a good conversation with that kid.

After dessert the two tried to get away to Kurt's room, but Burt intervened.

"Let's go sit in the living room, shall we?"

Which earned him another "Dad!" from his irritated son.

The two boys sat down next to each other and looked at the man standing before him.

"Okay, listen here kid. Maybe you're a really nice boy, I don't know you well enough for that. What I do know is that my son has been treated like crap by a lot of people, and I don't stand for it any longer. So the thing is this, be friends all you want, but if something happens to my kid, if he even cries one tear because of you, I will get my shotgun, and they will never find you again."

Finn stood beside him, nodding along.

"Yeah, same for me. That's my brother, and I don't want anything to happen to him."

Kurt turned red, and Blaine turned pale. The result was quite interesting.

"Listen here. You may be my dad, and you may be my brother, but I can protect myself. I always got by, and I will continue to do so. If, and I say if, anything ever happens between Blaine and me, that's my business. If he hurts me, and I know that he won't, but if so, then I will be the one to make him pay, not you two. Are we clear?"

They nodded reluctantly.

"Good, now for your information, you're way too late, Blaine already is my boyfriend, and now we'll be going to my room."

With that he pulled Blaine with him towards his room, leaving two man with their jaws open behind.

Burt knew there was a reason that he didn't like the kid.

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… Sorry for the delay, fanfiction didn't let me post it… But here is the next prompt from **_**yaoilover1013**_**: I imagine Rachel walking in on them while making out in the choir room, and her ranting on how he is a spy. Time is before Kurt transferred.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Chapter 10: The spy within

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive, nobody is ever here during this time."

Now, you may be wondering what's going on. Let me explain it to you. I, Kurt Hummel, go to McKinley high school. Hate the school, hate the kids in it, you know the drill. And then there is Blaine, perfect, good looking Blaine. But Blaine goes to Dalton. Loves the school, and the kids in it. I know, not fair. Also, we're in two rival show choirs, and to make it even worse my perfect boyfriend, oh didn't I tell you? Yes, this perfect specimen is mine, all mine, but like I said, to make it worse, he goes to a school that's two hours away from here.

So the time we have together is very little, and we like to make the most out of the time we do have together. Blaine had a free day today, some kind of teachers conference, and let me tell you, our teachers never conference, let alone do anything else, but hey how easy is it to pass here? Getting back on topic, Blaine was free, I wasn't, unfortunately, and although the teachers never actually teach us anything, they do want us to attend, and love to give us detention if we're not there. So while I still had to go to school, I at least had no Glee today, so school finishes at around two, and I had a free period around eleven o'clock, which is where we are now.

The first part of the day never went as slow before. But now I knew Blaine was waiting for me as soon as I had free period, so I could hardly wait for it. Finally it was time, and I almost ran towards the parking lot, hearing a few fellow Gleeks ask me where I was going. There he was, in his BMW, another hateful thing about him, and he got out as soon as he saw me. I went towards him, and looked deep in his eyes. I would have loved to kiss him, but knew I would be quicker in a dumpster then I could say boyfriend. So I grabbed his hand, and dragged him with me.

Which brings us back to the beginning, we are now in the choir room, and I dropped him into a chair, getting ready to straddle him. He, of course, was still afraid that somebody would see us, but to be perfectly honest, as long as I got to kiss him, I really didn't care who saw us. I straddled him, and kissed him full on the lips. Suddenly his objections died out. We were quite happily making out in that chair, when suddenly we were interrupted by the most annoying voice in existence.

KBKBKBKB

I was having a free period, and every second is one where I can train my perfect voice, to sound even better. I know, almost impossible, but still. So after I had dumped my books in my locker, and told Finn where his next class was, I walked towards the choir room. Honestly, this school wouldn't exist if it weren't for me. I tell everybody what to do, and they are all so happy with me. Also all the clubs I'm in, everybody knows me! Of course Glee is the most important one, since that is the place where I can let others enjoy my singing talent.

Once out of the toilet, after cleaning up after a slushy facial, I went to the choir room. I mean I know why they do it. They are all so jealous of me, and my voice, they try to quiet me through the slushies, but it will never work. I won't be silenced. I mean who else would get all the solos?

I walk into the choir room and stood still in shock. Now you've got to know that Kurt and me are actually really close. You wouldn't say it with all his comments, but really that's just our friendship. So when I saw him in the choir room, straddling a boy while making out I was happy for him. If anybody deserved it, it was Kurt. After me of course, but I had Finn. But then I looked closer. First off, I didn't recognize the boy he was kissing, and with all my clubs, I knew almost the whole school. So he probably didn't go here. Second, I looked at him again, and saw he was in a uniform. And I recognized that uniform. Of course being the captain that I am, I researched all our competition. I knew that uniform was from Dalton school, and that was where the Warblers were. When Kurt relocated his head, I could see the face of the other boy. I knew that face, he was the lead singer from the Warblers! SPY!

"Kurt Hummel, what do you think you are doing?"

He pulled his face away from the boy and looked at me.

"What does it look like we're doing, Rachel?"

He asked me, almost bored. Didn't he know what a disaster this was?

"I don't know what you are thinking, but you got to quit this right away. Do you know who this boy is? That is the lead singer of the Warblers. You do remember who they are don't you? They are our competition. They are the only ones between me and winning. I mean our winning. Whatever. The point is, you got to break up with him immediately. He is just here to spy on us, and he's going to leave you broken, just like I was. HE IS A SPY!"

I stopped to take a breath, but he interrupted me.

"Are you quite finished? Well, let me tell you a couple of things. I went to spy on them, so he's taking as much risk as I am. Most importantly, we really like each other, and we don't try to hurt each other. And about Glee, and winning, we don't talk about that. We don't talk about what songs we're going to do, or who's going to sing them, although that's not that hard to guess. He's my boyfriend, and he will stay my boyfriend. If you don't agree with it, simple, try to compete with one singer short. Goodbye Rachel."

With that he grabbed the hand of the boy and walked out of the choir room. How dare he walk out on me? Oh, he was going to get. Time to involve the rest of the club. See if he dared defy all of us.

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… Here is the next prompt from**_** intensewhatever**_**: Who wanted a sequel of chapter 8, so here it is. It's still M-ish**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 11: Sectionals 2

_Previously:_

_There, on the couch, were Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. Kurt was lying on the couch, with his legs around Blaine's waist. They could see his pants around his ankles. Blaine was above him, with his pants open, drilling into him again and again._

_Rachel screamed._

_The two boys on the couch turned to look and screamed._

_Rachel screamed, again._

_The two boys jumped up and put on their pants, meanwhile blushing._

_Puck started laughing, Santana said "Wanky."And the rest of the group was still in shock._

_The two boys turned towards each other and shared a look. They looked back and said at the same time:_

"_This is my boyfriend."_

To say that the situation was awkward was a bit of an understatement. The two guys who were caught with their pants around their ankles were blushing, and looking at each other, while ignoring the rest of the room. Trent, Mercedes, Rachel and Thad were still embarrassed as hell, and not saying anything. Puck and Santana were smirking and just itching to tease the two. Brittany was happy for her dolphin, and found it all very hot, and was hoping to see it again. Finn was trying to ignore everything he just saw, and was seriously considering bleach to get the pictures out of his mind. He didn't want to see his brother like that. Jeff, Nick and David were all just happy. They knew Blaine hadn't had it easy, so this had to be someone special.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Was there a reason you all came here?"

"Well, there was the little reason of a performance that is taking place today, and we were missing our lead singer."

Blaine blushed deeper.

"Yes, thank you David, for making this more awkward."

"Oh, don't thank me yet, wait till I tell the rest of the guys."

Looking pained, Blaine said,

"I guess there's nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?"

David shook his head, along with Nick and Jeff.

"So say goodbye to lover boy over there, and let's go to our own green room, shall we?"

Everybody, well besides Puck, Santana and Brittany turned away as the two boys looked at each other. They looked each other deep in the eyes and seemed to have an entire conversation with them. They whispered softly to each other.

"Good luck Blaine, I'll think of you."

"You too, listen to the music."

"I will."

The two boys kissed once more, before parting ways. The walk to the two green rooms was quiet, that is, until they arrived inside. Then hell broke loose.

KBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt knew it would be a bad idea, but he could never resist those puppy dog eyes. And he knew they wouldn't be New Directions without a drama just a few minutes before going on stage, but still. He didn't want to be in the middle of all that drama. Once inside he was smothered in a hug by Tina.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you are okay! What happened, where were you?"

Before he could answer, Puck guffawed loudly, and fell into a chair closest to the door. The others looked funnily at him. Then they looked at the rest. Mercedes and Rachel were still red, as was Kurt, Finn's expression was even more vacant then usually, and when Mike waved his hand in front of him, he responded.

"Must forget that happened, didn't see anything. Nightmares. Need bleach."

The others looked even more confused at that, and Santana smirked. Puck laughed, but didn't explain anything. In the end it was Brittany who came with an answer. Well, sort of.

"My dolphin found another one."

With that she turned towards Santana and asked

"Will there be baby dolphins now?"

Santana's smirk widened, as did Kurt's eyes. He fell onto a couch, and buried his head in his hands. The ones who didn't saw them, grew more confused. Quinn had enough of it.

"Okay, can somebody tell us right now what's going on?"

Puck laughed again, but knew as no other how evil Quinn could be when kept waiting, so he finally gathered himself enough to answer.

"Let's see, we went looking for our missing link, when we saw those prep boys. They were also missing one of their own. So after a while, we heard noises behind one of the doors. Since we were still worried, we looked in, and we saw that we shouldn't have worried. 'Cause there was Kurt, doing, or better, receiving, what looked like the best sex of his life."

The ones who stayed behind were speech less. They would never have guessed that Kurt would do something like that. Puck? Of course. But Kurt? Mercedes finally recovered from her shock.

"White boy, you better tell me who that was, and how you met him, before I kick your ass. Most importantly, why didn't you tell me?"

The others were also curious about that, and they all looked at him. Kurt lifted his head from his hands and saw them all looking at him. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. His name is Blaine, and he goes to Dalton. You know how I am about my coffee, and Lima Bean has the best in town. So I went there after school, now almost two months ago."

At this they looked shocked. He had kept it from them that long? He continued

"I ordered my regular, but when I took a sip, it was not my drink. Apparently I scrunched my face, because there was Blaine. He asked me if I had the wrong drink, and if so, what my order was. So I told him, and he said, 'I thought so'. Turns out they gave us the wrong coffee. So we switched, and we just got talking. After we finished coffee, we exchanged numbers, and that was the start, really. After that we started dating, and well, here we are."

The others looked at each other.

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"Because this is still very new. I love him, really, but we're still getting to know each other. And I hope you respect that."

He looked at them meaningfully. Although they wanted to know more, they also knew what he meant. As soon as the relationships in the Glee club became public knowledge, they were already broken up. So yes, they would respect him and his boyfriend.

"Now let me listen to what he is singing."

KBKBKBKBKB

Blaine knew it was a risk, but he could no longer wait. Since they got caught, he was thinking what the rest of the Warblers would say. Right now he was popular, but he knew that could turn around in a heartbeat. They opened the door of the green door and were greeted with a lot of noise.

"Blaine!"

"You're back."

"Where were you?"

The others looked at him. They made it his choice if he wanted the rest to know. He sighed.

"Okay, listen up guys."

They all became quiet.

"I'm sorry you were all worried about me. I know I should have told you where I was going. The truth is, I was with somebody from the other team, hold up."

For when he said other team, the noise started again.

"I said somebody from the other team, but that's not how we got to know each other. Before we were in opposite teams, we were already… Boyfriends."

After he finished, it stayed silent for a few moments, before they started screaming.

"Okay, stop it. It's my business what's going on in my life, now let's go out on that stage and kill it."

KBKBKBKBKB

In the end the reason Blaine told Kurt to listen, was because he had chosen the songs. The first one was Teenage Dream, the second Hey Soul Sister. And while the New Directions knew they shouldn't, they were very impressed with Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt just smiled dreamily. When it was their turn, they sung Valerie and I've had the time of my life. While their singers weren't the ones that usually sung, they were good. Really good. Which resulted in a tie. Blaine and Kurt met in the middle and kissed.

"Congratulations."

"You too."

They kissed again. When they parted they saw the rest of the groups watching them and looking at each other. After introducing everyone, they decided to go for a drink. And even though they hadn't expected it, they actually got along pretty well. The guys all bonded over video games, and the girls had a much better view for it.

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… Here is the next prompt from**___**Nija assasian**_**: how about Carole seeing them at the supermarket. Nothing to PDA because it's Ohio. Well it's not PDA, but I think the message is still clear.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 12: Carole

Carole Hummel-Hudson was a pretty happy woman right now. Of course she had Finn for all those years, and God knows she loves him, but to have somebody love her again was a good feeling. And Burt Hummel was perfect for her in all the ways. He knew what it felt like to lose somebody close to you, and he knew what it was like to raise a son on your own. Maybe that's why there was an immediate click when they met. Yes, she had a lot to thank Kurt for.

Just another thing that's changed, instead of just Finn, now there was another son in the house. And the two kids couldn't be any more different if they tried. While Kurt was, although maybe not very nice to say, smarter than Finn, he was also more emotional. And to use the words of her son, if he had a bitch fit, you could better stay out of the way. Which was one of the reasons she was getting kind of worried.

The first few weeks after she met him, there were a number of those fits, sometimes about the most basic things. However, the last couple of weeks there hasn't been a fit, not even a little argument. And to be honest, it worried her. And she knew Burt was getting worried too. Those fits just were a part of Kurt, and to suddenly have that taken away from them was very strange.

Right now she was in the local supermarket, trying to figure out what to eat tonight. It had to be healthy enough for Kurt to eat, low on cholesterol for Burt, and 'yummy and not weird looking' for Finn. Yeah, not that easy. Just when she crossed the medicine department, she heard a voice she recognized immediately. She only knew of one person with that high of a voice, and that was her stepson, she stepped back to greet him, when she heard another voice. So he was with somebody else, a guy somebody. She hid behind the shelves, and tried to hear what they were saying.

"So, do you want these?"

"No Blaine, I told you I don't like strawberries."

"Yes, but I do."

She could almost hear the wiggle in eyebrows, she tried quickly to look over the shelves, ah there they were. He was a handsome boy, although those eyebrows could use some work. Oh God, she was spending too much time with Kurt… Brown hair, hazel eyes, fit body, yes very handsome. If only she could see what they were talking about.

"Okay, you take these then, I'll take the mint ones. Do you have the right size?"

"Oh yes, you?"

"Of course, you think I'll ever forget?"

With that they grabbed something from the shelves, and headed towards the cashier. They paid for something and walked out of the store. So how was I going to figure out what they were looking at? I walked towards the shelve they just stood in front of and… Oh… Oh boy. Now I know why there were so little bitch fits. Uh-oh.

I walked out of the supermarket in a daze, not even taking anything with me. We would order something, this was more important. I got home, but there was nobody there yet. I knew Finn was having a game marathon with the Glee guys, and wouldn't be home till later. Burt was still in the shop, and I actually wanted to talk to Kurt without him there. It would just be awkward if he was there.

I tried to take my mind off of things, but it was proving to be very difficult. I just saw those things again and again. When it was just half an hour before Burt was supposed to be home, I heard the front door close. In walked Kurt. With a very happy look on his face. Why didn't we ever see this before? We knew he wasn't having any fits, that had to come from somewhere, right? He was going to walk to his room when he suddenly saw me standing in the kitchen. He quickly masked his expression. So that's how he did it.

"Hey, Carole, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, Kurt can you come sit down?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

But while he talked he already sat down in front of me.

"No, nothing is really wrong, there is just something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay…"

"Now, don't get angry with me. I didn't do it on purpose, I was just there. It wasn't planned or anythi…"

Before I could finish he gave me a look.

"Oh God, what have you done? Did you shrink my Marc Jacob? Or was it one of my scarves? Not my favorite…"

Of course, that would be the first thing on his mind.

"No, no I haven't done anything to your clothes."

He let out a relieved breath.

"Fuew, you just scared me. So then what's the problem?"

"Okay, so I was doing grocery shopping this afternoon, in the supermarket."

His face suddenly cleared up, and turned red.

"You want to explain to me why I saw you there, standing with a boy I had never seen, buying condoms?"

He spluttered, before he took a deep breath.

"Well, the boy's name is Blaine, I met him a few weeks ago. He's my boyfriend, no I didn't tell you guys, and I would appreciate it if you kept silent about him. I just want to be with him alone for a while, before the rest comes butting in. And hey, there are a few good things."

I looked at him. I would keep silent because I understood what he was trying to say, but I wasn't happy with it.

"You know we are being safe, and I at least can get nobody pregnant."

With that he gave me a smile, and walked to his room. Why did this always have to happen to me? At least he was right, and I had a little while to progress everything before I would have to face Burt. Right now I wouldn't tell him, so I had to let it all sink in a bit. The door slammed.

"Hey honey, what's for dinner?"

Damn it.

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… Here is the next prompt from**___**animefreak1713: **_**Kurt ditching new directions for a night out and they catch him at breadsticks with Blaine and confront him and Rachel accuses him of spying and Kurt is hurt by that and storms out and Blaine tells Rachel off and  
>chases after Kurt and the next day Blaine shows up at glee rehearsal to see kurt and new directions apologizes. So basically I put in a few more sentences and the story was done… :P Oh, BTW, Finn doesn't live under the same roof as Kurt yet.<strong>

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 13: Getting caught

The New Directions were planning on a night out. They all would just go and relax. Mercedes offered her house, since her parents were the only ones cool enough to take all these teenagers, as long as there was no booze. After kicking Puck, he promised not to take it with him, so they were good to go. That was, until they asked Kurt.

"I'm very sorry, you guys, but it's crazy at Dad's shop right now, and I promised I would help him."

"But can't you help him some other day? We're all just going to hang out at my place."

"I know boo, but I promised, so I'm sorry, but you'll have fun without me."

"Yeah, but not as much."

"I've got to go now, you can tell me all about it at school tomorrow."

With that he walked away. The others looked at each other. That was one down. The others gathered in the parking lot. Since not all of them knew where Mercedes lived, they decided to drive together. When they arrived at her house, her mother was waiting outside.

"Now kids, we're going to let you stay the night, so I expect you to listen to our rules. As is told, no alcohol. I don't care how late you stay awake, but there will be no sleeping with boy- or girlfriends. Is that clear?"

The others nodded, it were simple rules, and they were just glad they could stay here.

"Oh, one more thing, I'm not going to cook for all eleven of you, you go eat at Breadstix or something. Snacks I will provide, but not until later."

Santana pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to make sure I gets to eat tonight."

She called Breadstix and told them they would come with eleven and to make sure there were tables enough, or she would ends them. It wouldn't be hard to guess that they had the tables necessary for them.

After hanging out in the living room, and just talking and laughing with each other, it was time for them to go to Breadstix. They arrived at half past seven at the restaurant and were brought immediately to their tables. They had just ordered their food, and were chewing on some breadsticks when Finn suddenly froze. Rachel, sitting next to him, noticed immediately.

"What's wrong Finn, are you alright?"

Finn looked at Mercedes.

"Kurt told you he had to help his father, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, either Burt has shrunk, and grew hair, or Kurt lied to you."

"What are you bumbling about?"

"Look behind you."

The others turned to see what he was pointing at. And yes, there was Kurt, and yes, the other wasn't Burt. This guy was the same age as them, a little on the short side, and with a lot of hair gelled back. The thing that definitely made him not Burt, is that Kurt, and the unknown boy were holding hands. The others watched as they got into a booth somewhere in the corner. The other boy let Kurt in first, and sat next to him. Closely next to him. He put his arm over Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt snuggled closer to him. When they made sure no one was looking to closely, they quickly kissed, before taking the menu.

The New Directions looked at them with their mouths open. They turned towards each other.

"Did any of you know about that?"

Everybody shook their heads. No, they hadn't known.

"I'm going to talk to them, who's with me?"

They all followed Rachel towards the booth the two boys were sitting in. When the boys felt a shadow, they looked up, and Kurt paled quickly. This wasn't going to be nice. He pulled Blaine up, and walked out of the booth.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Kurt, why did you tell me you were working at the garage, and who is this?"

Kurt sighed.

"I did work at the garage, but I was finished early, so I went to get some dinner with Blaine."

"That's all very nice, but we saw you kissing and holding hands. Why didn't you tell us? And who are you anyway, I've never seen you before, and I know everybody."

Blaine finally spoke up.

"Hi guys, my name's Blaine Anderson, and no, I don't go to your school, I go to Dalton."

Rachel turned red.

"Dalton, as in the Dalton Academy Warblers?"

Since Blaine didn't know them, he didn't sense the danger. Kurt however did.

"Yeah, I'm their lead singer."

Silence.

"KURT HUMMEL, what do you think you're doing? Fraternizing with the enemy! How could you? I thought we meant more to you than that. And you! Why don't you get back to where you came from and leave us alone."

Rachel took a breath, but before she could continue, Kurt shook of Blaine's hand, and ran out of the dinner. Blaine saw the tears on his face, and became pissed.

"Who do you think you are, little girl. First of all you can't tell me what to do or who to see, and second of all I thought Kurt was your friend. He told me all about what has happened with Jesse last year, but not everybody is that sick. It's just a competition. Yes it would be nice if we won, but there are more important things. I love Kurt, and you are not going to interfere with that. We don't talk about Glee. And why would you mean anything to him after everything that has happened. When we started dating I told my friends immediately. And you know what? They were happy for me. Kurt didn't want to tell you guys because he knew you would react like this. I told him you would be happy for him, but apparently he was right. You think winning is more important than his happiness. You should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm going now, and if something has happened to him, I'll hold you responsible."

With that he turned on his heel, and stormed out of the restaurant. The others looked at each other and were not hungry anymore. They walked towards their cars and went back to Mercedes' house. Once inside they all looked at each other.

"Are we really that bad?"

Quinn scoffed.

"Oh please Rachel, you know we are. We constantly fight over stuff. Solos, relations, you name it and we've fought about it. And finally Kurt is the one with a relationship, and he doesn't even want to tell us about it. That's how bad it has become. That Blaine was right, we should be ashamed. We've all talked to him about our boyfriends, and we knew how alone he felt. I'm not going to ruin this for him. I'm going to apologize to him tomorrow. Who's with me?"

The others all put up their hands, even Rachel. She knew Quinn was right. She just hoped they weren't too late and that Kurt would forgive them.

KBKBKBKBKB

The next day they all waited in the choir room. They hadn´t seen Kurt the rest of the day, and he didn´t sit with them during lunch like he normally did. They hoped he would come to Glee, but were very afraid of it. Puck walked in, late as usual.

"Hey guys, I just saw that Blaine boy waiting in the parking lot. I think he's here for Kurt."

"Let's go then, maybe they are still there."

They walked towards the parking lot, just in time to see Kurt get in a new BMW. They ran towards it.

"Kurt!"

He looked up, and away once he saw who called him. Rachel took the lead.

"Kurt, we want to apologize. I know I shouldn't have said those things. I know how you've felt you were alone, and I should have been happy for you. I hope you can forgive me."

Kurt looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I will forgive you, but I won't forget. You've hurt me. I thought you were my friends. You'll have to prove yourself. For now I'm going with Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he got in the car. Blaine looked at them and nodded. Yes, it would take time, but they would be alright. They were family.

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry. I just sort of lost my drive, and apparently also my Klaine. But… there are rumors of them getting back together and this is my idea of getting back on the Klaine train. I'm not promising I will update frequently, but will try to finish the prompts that there are left, and of course new ones are still welcome. This is not a prompt, this is just to get back in the swing of things.**

**Background information: I dig this idea of Klaine, the Warblers don't know Kurt, and this is my brain officially losing it. This is completely AU by the way, just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: Apparently I'm still broke, so no, I do not own Glee**

Chapter 14: You mock us, sir!

Just looking at the old building before him, Kurt knew it was somewhere he would never fit in. And no, that wasn't something he cared about. What he did care about was that the boy he loved called this place his home and safe haven. So looking up again, he pulled a cigarette out one of his pockets and resolved to at least try to stop the jokes from pouring out. For him.

He also knew what kind of boys went to this school, the preppy kind, and already he was causing a scene. He shrugged his shoulders, that wasn't his problem. Although Blaine would probably kill him, and that was a problem.

Leaning back on his vehicle he decided to relax and enjoy the sun while it lasted. If all else failed he had… ways to get Blaine to forgive him.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

Blaine Anderson was content with his life. Finally. He was going to a school where he was safe, he had enough friends to unfortunately never be alone, and, most importantly, he had Kurt. Not that anyone else knew about him, but that didn't matter. He was in love, and he was happy.

Sure, he wanted to tell his friends, but he was afraid they wouldn't accept Kurt, and them together. Because it's different to theoretically be gay, then to really have a boyfriend. He also knew they wouldn't expect this. As far as they were concerned, Blaine was one of them, in the same tax range, and to see him with someone like Kurt wasn't going to go over well.

Right now he was finally finished with his last lesson of the day. It was Friday, and he was going to spend the weekend with his boyfriend, as usual. Math wasn't his best subject, and it showed, since the teacher asked him again to stay behind. When he walked out of the door, with extra homework, he got a text. As soon as he saw who it was from, his face lit up.

_**Hey hon, before you come over, don't forget to go to your room and get your 'hidden possession'. Otherwise there will be no fun this weekend. Oh, also, don't be mad at me, you can't stay mad at me anyway… X – K**_

He frowned down at his mobile. He told Kurt why it had to stay hidden, it just wasn't something people expected from him, and especially not for him to enjoy it. That, however, wasn't why he was frowning. What had that boy done now, for him to be mad at him. Oh well, he would find out soon enough. Oh yes, he would. He went straight to his room, to dump all his school stuff. Then he got a brown backpack, hidden in the back of his closet. In it he stuffed some clothes to wear during the weekend. If they would ever go out, that is. On top of that he put his most important possession. Besides Kurt, of course.

When he was younger it was something he really liked to watch, but he never had the illusion that it would be okay for him to learn something like that. Then suddenly there was Kurt, who knew how to do something like that. And he was hooked. He loved the feeling of freedom it gave him, he didn't have to worry about anything. He still remembered the first time.

_Flashback:_

_The first time he met Kurt he was just a normal boy at a coffee shop. He was in line behind him, but he hadn't seen him. How that was possible he still didn't know, but it happened. Once he got his coffee, he turned around to leave, and bumped into him. Since he just ordered his coffee, it was full, and in the bump a little coffee got on his jacket._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I hadn't seen you, and now you're under the coffee. I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for it, can you get it out of your jacket? I'm so sorry, please let me buy you a…"_

_He was trying to get the spot out of the jacket and wasn't looking at the owner of it. When he finally looked up, he was struck speechless. This boy was beautiful. Hair spiked up, beautiful colored eyes, still changing colors, and what he could see a great body. He was also laughing at him. Oh right, he was saying something. _

"_Jeesh, do you always talk that much? Yeah, I can get it out of my jacket, no big deal, I'll just send it to the dry cleaners. You can however buy me a coffee. While you talk way too much, you are cute. I'll have a grande non-fat Mocha."_

_With that he turned around and walked to a table at the window. Blaine was still speechless, but now he was also shocked. This boy, this angel, wanted to drink coffee with him. Unfortunately, or maybe luckily, the people in the line behind him became impatient, and snapped him out of it. He turned towards the barista, who was smiling knowingly at him, and ordered the boy's drink. _

_Once he got it, he picked up his own drink again, and walked towards the boy, who was looking out the window. He hesitated at the table, and the boy said without turning around._

"_You can take a seat, you know. I'm not going to let you stand the whole time."_

_Blaine blushed, and quickly sat down. He pushed the coffee towards the boy, and opened his mouth to apologize again. Before he could he was interrupted by the boy. _

"_If you are trying to apologize again, I think I'm going to have to hit you. Instead of that why don't you just tell me your name, and some things about you. I'm Kurt by the way."_

_End flashback_

Blaine shook himself out of it. That was in the past, and wasn't going to help him in getting to his insanely hot boyfriend any sooner. Yes, the boy in the coffee shop was now his boyfriend. When he stopped apologizing, they talked for a while, and at the end they exchanged phone numbers. They've been inseparable since. That however was before he knew everything about his boyfriend. As soon as he learned his hidden possession he fell even more in love with him. Finally someone he could share things like that with.

With the backpack full he turned around and left his dorm. Luckily his friends didn't ask any questions anymore. When he first turned up at Dalton, he was still afraid to tell his friends all about him. The jocks at his last school did a number on him. Of course, as soon as Kurt heard about, the jocks never bothered anyone again, but it was too late for Blaine to still feel safe at his old school, so he transferred.

Dalton really was his safe haven. Although he spend all his weekends with Kurt, they never bothered him anymore. In the beginning they did. They asked where he was going each weekend, with his backpack, but he always avoided answering them, and in the end they just gave up.

If he got in his car now, he could be home, with Kurt, at six, since it was a two hour drive. He walked towards the exit door, lost in thought, when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you."

When he looked up, he saw almost the whole school pressed against the doors, without opening it, or going outside.

"What's going on? Why's nobody going outside?"

The boy he bumped into turned around to look at him.

"There's somebody in the parking lot, and nobody's knows him, and he doesn't exactly look like one of us, so nobody wants to go outside."

Blaine looked at him, and saw the boy was actually afraid, so, for once happy with his short height, slipped through the boys to the beginning of the line, where he saw a couple of his friends.

"Hey guys, what's going on."

"Blaine, you gotta see that guy. He's just standing there, and I already called security, but they are held up on the other side of the school. They'll be here soon enough, but until then I won't go outside."

A couple of 'me neither' were echoed by the other boys to support what Wes said. Blaine shook his head, and for the first time looked outside to see the guy for himself.

Oh God, suddenly he understood why he would be mad at Kurt. He was willing to bet Kurt was already thinking of ideas to make Blaine forgive him, and unfortunately, he had to admit to himself, they were probably going to work. He rolled his eyes, pushed open the door, ignored all the 'don'ts' yelled at him, and walked towards Kurt.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Blaine. My day was fine, how was yours? I love you too, by the way."

Blaine rolled his eyes again. If there was anybody who was more sarcastic then him, it was Kurt.

"Yes, yes, love you, you still haven't told me why you are here to ruin my whole reputation."

"You mean the one of good prep boy?"

"Yes, that's the one I mean."

"Well, I thought it was time for them to meet the real you, and to be honest, I was tired of having to hide us. All those prep boys in there would love to fuck you, and they don't even know they can't because you're mine. I thought it was time to change that. You wouldn't want to hide our love, would you?"

With that Blaine melted. Yep, didn't he say he couldn't stay mad at him? It was true, he always felt guilty that he had to hide Kurt. In that moment he made a decision. Kurt was right. If these guys were really his friends, they would still be once they found out what he had been hiding. He loved Kurt enough to do this. With that he waited for Kurt to finish his drag of his cigarette, then stole it. Taking a drag himself, he then threw it on the ground, and pulled Kurt towards him. Kurt laughed out loud at him, and pulled Blaine against him. With that he leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. But Blaine, feeling liberated to finally be himself, pushed himself against Kurt and deepened the kiss. When they were both out of breath they finally broke apart. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and smirked.

"Ready to go then?"

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

Meanwhile inside, the boys pressed their noses against the glass. They tried to stop Blaine, but if he wanted to ignore them, well it was his funeral.

The school's last bell had rang, and all the boys had run towards the exit. However, when they arrived at the doors, they saw somebody in the parking lot, somebody who didn't belong here.

The boys hair was spiked, and though that wasn't abnormal, the blue streaks in it were. Furthermore he wore leather trousers, which definitely wasn't acceptable, and a leather jacket with a white shirt beneath it. In his hand was a cigarette. He looked like trouble, and Dalton boys didn't do trouble. So the whole school gathered in front of the door, while Wes called campus security. But they were busy at the other side of the school, and would be there as soon as they could, it could take a while though. Wes saw himself as the leader so he stood in front of the others. With him were the other council members, David and Thad, and behind them stood the rest of the Warblers.

Nick and Jeff were already splitting Blaine's possessions, with Trent piping up now and then.

"Guys, be quiet, look what he is doing."

They saw Blaine walking towards the guy, without an ounce of fear. The guy took another drag, smiled and stood up straight.

"Oh God, he's getting ready to hit."

But to their utter amazement, the two boys were just talking together, without any violence at all.

"You- you don't think he knows the guy, do you?"

"I can't imagine Blaine knowing somebody like that."

"But, why not?"

They all turned to look at Jeff.

"I mean, what do we even know about him? Sure, he's always friendly, and always willing to help, but that's all. When school ends he's in his dorm room, and in the weekends he's always gone, and we still don't know where he's going. Even now he has his backpack with him…"

They all thought about what Jeff said. In a way he was right, they didn't know much about the Warbler. Sure anything school related, no problem, but when it got personal he always changed the subject. They turned back to look at their friend and almost choked.

"What, what is he doing? Doesn't he know how bad that is for his voice? That voice is our advantage at Sectionals, and we need it in working order, if he smokes every time he's away from here, his voice is going to break one day, and that will just not do… I'm goi…"

While Wes was freaking out about Blaine's voice, the rest of them continued to watch.

"Wes, shut up for a moment, look outside!"

And poor Wes, who was already traumatized, may never recover at what he saw next. There was their friend, at least they thought he was, their teammate, their vocal leader, working really hard to get his tonsils removed.

Jeff snickered.

"Well, there goes his innocent reputation. I think putting his tongue in this far is actually dangerous, aren't things getting damaged that way? But I think we can safely say he does know the guy, or we would have noticed if this was his normal way of greeting somebody."

They saw him pull away and talk some more. Then he reached for his backpack. They all leaned forward. They tried for the longest time to guess what was in that pack, because it stood round, but there was nothing else to see. Now they saw him open the backpack and get something from it. There it was. Their proof that he knew the guy. Because behind the guy stood a blue, shiny Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. And though that was part of the reason the Dalton boys knew he was no good, they knew how to connect things.

"So let me get this straight, he's gone every weekend, with that same backpack and this is what's in it? I think it's safe to say that he spends all his weekends with this guy."

Because out of that brown backpack came a blue helmet. While the boys were watching, Blaine put on the helmet, without hesitating about his hair. Meanwhile the other guy sat on the motorcycle, got it off the standard, and started it. They could all hear the roar of the engine, even behind closed doors. They saw how Blaine got on the bike, put his arms around the guys middle. The guy peeled out the parking lot, and on the other end of the lot campus security just pulled up. The boys looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?"

**Well, I hope you like it, I have found myself lately enjoying bad-boy Klaine and couldn't resist doing this. Please review and tell me what you think. Prompts are still welcome, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Oh, by the way, that Kawasaki? That's my bike. Yeah, I'm a girl and ride a motorcycle, I know weird, but I love it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, and favorites, and reviews. Don't forget to send me your prompts… Here is the next prompt from**___**intensewhatever, WiseGirl747 and jetsonastro24 **_**all wanted to see the aftermath of chapter 10, so here it is, I hope you enjoy… I wanted to try something different, so this one is all dialogue.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 15: The rest of Glee

_Previously:_

"_Are you quite finished? Well, let me tell you a couple of things. I went to spy on them, so he's taking as much risk as I am. Most importantly, we really like each other, and we don't try to hurt each other. And about Glee, and winning, we don't talk about that. We don't talk about what songs we're going to do, or who's going to sing them, although that's not that hard to guess. He's my boyfriend, and he will stay my boyfriend. If you don't agree with it, simple, try to compete with one singer short. Goodbye Rachel."_

_With that he grabbed the hand of the boy and walked out of the choir room. How dare he walk out on me? Oh, he was going to get. Time to involve the rest of the club. See if he dared defy all of us._

"Thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting. We have to discuss a matter of great importance."

"What's that, man hands? Are you finally willing to admit yourself to the mental institution down the street?"

"No Santana, that's not what this is about. This is about one of our own respected members. He…"

"Oh, wait up white girl. Is this about my boy Kurt? Since, apparently, he wasn't invited to this 'emergency meeting'.

"Yes, this is about Kurt Hummel. Yesterday I found him committing a serious crime against our Glee Club, and I want us to go talk to him."

"Rachel, I don't think I can do this, he's my brother. I don't want to betray him, you know? 'Cause, like, I live with him, and if he's angry, I can't escape."

"Yes Finn, but do you want him to get hurt? Because then he will be crying, and be sad, and you also can't escape that."

"Why would my dolphin be hurt?"

"Yeah, you still haven't told us what happened, and why it would hurt him."

"He was in this choir room, mingling with our competition. And when I say mingle, he was literally mingling with him."

"God, I always knew you were twisted, but this is abnormal even for you, hobbit."

"Is there a hobbit here? Where? Do you think he could sign my poster?"

"No Britt-Britt, I'm talking about Rachel."

"Are you a hobbit, Rachel?"

"No, I'm not, Santana is just acting stupid."

"Oh, and you're not? You accused Kurt of a crime, just because you saw him kissing his boyfriend?"

"What? That's what this is all about? Are your crazy, Rachel? I thought there was really something wrong with my brother, and you're talking about Blaine?"

"You knew he was dating our competition? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you remember what happened with Jesse last year?"

"Well, yeah, of course I knew. Did you really think Kurt was going to date someone without telling Burt? Blaine's been to dinner often enough, he's nice. I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to react like this. And Blaine isn't Jesse. He would never hurt Kurt. They really love each other, you know?"

"So Finn knew, apparently Santana knows as well, who else? You, Artie?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy for him. Of course I told Blaine if he hurt him, I would run him over, but I saw them in Breadstix and they were happy together."

"Great, so even you know about him. What about you Tina?"

"Yeah, I know. And before you ask, Mike knows as well. But even before that we knew Blaine. Blaine's mother is Asian, and we went to Asian camp together. He's really nice, and just decent. Last week we even went on a double date, to the Chinese."

"Rachel, you really are going too far. Porcelain is finally happy. Didn't you notice that he finally laughs, instead of just smirking? I for one love Blaine, and the Warblers don't work that way. They are decent guys, who genuinely like Kurt, and the two of them together."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"About your dolphins."

"Oh, they are making little baby dolphins. They promised me I could babysit if they ever have them."

"God, I thought this club was important to you. But it just doesn't matter to you. This is my only change to make it to NYADA and Broadway, and I won't let you ruin it. I thought you guys would support me in breaking them up, but apparently you just don't care about it."

"Now hold up, Jewish princess. Kurt's my boy, and I would hurt everybody who would hurt him. Blaine knows that, and hurting Glee would mean hurting Kurt. They don't talk about their Glee clubs, so don't try to spy on the Warblers, because I won't allow it. They are happy together, and they stay that way."

"So Rachel, conspiring against me now, are you? I thought I told you to mind your own business. By the way, thank 'Cedes."

"No problem, white boy. Once she began about crimes I knew it wouldn't be anything good."

"But-"

"Let's finish this for once and for all. Yes, they all know. No, they don't have a problem with it. Unlike you, they care about ME, instead of just themselves. I told them myself, and they were happy for me. I didn't tell you, because I knew you were going to react like this. Blaine's not Jesse. Jesse transferred here, Blaine didn't. He's going to stay with his own group, and he's happy with them. We don't talk about singing, or our set-lists. Because we have other things to talk about. Or, you know, not talk at all. Now I'm going to go, they get to decide if they want to come, since I'm expected by the Warblers. You, however, are going to decide if you want to be included and want to get to know Blaine and his friends, or if you want to be alone. Just know that I'm not forcing them to choose, but they will. And I think we both know who they are going to choose. Mostly because you know deep in your heart I've done nothing wrong."

**Let me know what you think about it, and don't forget to tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! See you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**How about this? Two in one day. I'm I great or what? This one I'm going to combine. ****Intensewhatever prompted: **_**Kurt's constantly texting and happy and laid back all of a  
>sudden. The club has no idea what's going on but they steal his phone and have a secret meeting, seeing that he's been texting some boy. They confront Kurt about it. (Bonus points if they meet Blaine!) <strong>_**While LightUpTheGleeWorld prompted: **_**The ND steal Kurt's phone, curious as to who he's been texting so much, and find some sexts. **_**So the first prompt is going to happen, but those texts are going to be sexts. Because of that it's M…**

**Disclaimer: I own nadas**

Chapter 16: Give it to me, baby!

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but it's creeping me out. It's just not naturel."

The Glee kids were huddled in the corner looking at one of their own. They were afraid, very afraid. As long as they've known their countertenor, he's been sarcastic, a little moody, and very opinioned. Now, however, he was smiling, laughing, and very relaxed. It was just not normal, and they wanted to find out what was causing it.

The most drastic change was his mobile use. Before, he only texted them and, every now and then his dad. Nowadays his phone was always in his hand, and almost constantly buzzing. Unless, of course, he was the one typing away at the thing. They looked at him again. Right now Kurt was laughing out loud and, while they were looking, sent off another text. After a few seconds the thing buzzed again. Kurt looked at his phone and blushed slightly, then grinned and began typing again.

"Okay, that's it! I can't stand not knowing. I don't care who, but as soon as somebody sees his phone just laying around, take it, and call an emergency meeting. We will then meet again, and find out what he's doing at his phone. Agreed?"

Everybody nodded their heads. They were just too curious to just forget about it.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

Their chance came the next week. Since Finn was living with Kurt in the same house, he had more opportunities then the rest of them. So when Finn saw Kurt walking towards the bathroom with a towel, he waited behind the corner until he heard the door lock. Then he walked slowly towards Kurt's bedroom. There! On the bureau, lay his prize. The phone. He could almost hear the dramatic music being echoed in his head. He looked around him again, and saw nobody, so he snatched the phone, and walked backwards towards the door. He promptly walked into the closet. After shaking his head, and looking if nobody heard him, he walked out the door.

In his own room he ran towards his own phone and fired off a mass text.

**I have grabbed the target, please come forward with instructions – Finn**

Immediately his phone exploded. In the end they all agreed they were going to meet at Rachel's home, since her dads were out and wouldn't be back till late that night. Finn grabbed his coat, yelled he was going out, and walked out. Then he walked back in, grabbed his key, and drove away.

When he got to Rachel's house he saw he was the last one there. Apparently everybody was really excited. He parked his car and knocked on the door. He had just lowered his hand when the door burst open and a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him inside.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on, everybody's waiting on you."

He walked towards Rachel's basement. Indeed, everybody was there, looking up at him, none to patient.

"What are you waiting for, Frankenteen? Tell us what he's doing?"

"Just relax, Santana. Let me see."

Finn fiddled with the phone for a while. Luckily Kurt almost never locked his phone anymore. He didn't get the time. He looked the screen.

"Okay guys, apparently it's a guy. His name is Blaine. And they have a long history. Let me just see what the last couple of messages are…"

Finn ticked on the screen, and everybody leaned towards him. He looked at the text. Then he gave a yell, dropped the phone, and began rocking back and forth.

"What? What happened?"

Santana lurched forward and grabbed the phone from the floor. She read were Finn left off, and began laughing.

"Wanky! Listen to this, guys!"

**I'm not going to answer for a while, so don't be worried, okay? XX – K**

**WHY! No seriously, what's going on? XX – B**

**Nothing serious, I'm just going to shower… XX – K**

**OOOH, but that is very serious, my dear. Can I join? XX – B**

**HMM, I wish! But the purpose of this shower is to get clean, and I don't think that would work very well! XX – K**

**I want you to go into that shower and think of me while you're in it. XX – B**

**Honey, I always think about you when I'm in it. XX – K**

**Eungh, oh yes, keep talking please. Remember that last shower together? XX – B**

**Do I remember! That's still my favorite. I love how you feel, when you're wet and slippery… XX – K**

**Hmm I like it, when you are wet and slipping insi-**

With that the phone was ripped from her hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"First of all, I don't want to hear any more of this, second of all, look at Finn."

Finn was still rocking back and forth, covering his ears with his hands. Muttering under his breath, stop, stop, stop, stop.

All of them were looking in shock. Santana and Puck were smirking.

"Well, I guess we know why he's been so happy lately."

Santana high-fived him.

"Did anybody know about this?"

They looked at each other, but nobody came forward.

"Shite, how did he manage to keep this a secret from us?"

"I have no idea, let's go ask him. I want to know who this Blaine is, and how he knows him?"

"Somebody grab Finn, and let's go then."

Mike and Puck grabbed Finn, and they all left to the Hudmel household.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

However, what the Glee club didn't know, was that they could have better let Santana read a little further. Because the last of the text read:

**Well, why don't you come join me, then? Be sure to be prepared… I'll be waiting for you… XX – K**

And indeed, Blaine was racing to get to his boyfriend. He was squirming in his seat, when he finally arrived at the house. He ran out his car, knowing where the key was. There was nobody else home, and he knew Kurt wouldn't get the door when he was under the shower. He ran all the way to Kurt's bathroom, and opened the bathroom door. When the smoke cleared, he gulped. There was the love of his life, in the shower, lazily palming himself.

He kicked the door close behind him with a bang, and started pulling his clothes off. His boyfriend looked up, and smiled lazily at him.

"Hey there, wanna help a fella out?"

Blaine immediately took a step forward.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

The New Directions were in three vehicles driving towards the Hudmel home, wanting to find out the truth from their friend. Finn was still in shock, his mind producing some disturbing images. They pulled up at the driveway, when they saw that there was already a car in it. None of them recognized the BMW standing there.

"Anyone recognize the car?"

"Nope. Let's get inside."

They pulled Finn out of the car and dragged him out of it. Puck patted Finn for his keys. He found them in his jacket pockets. Opening the door, they could hear a faint noise from upstairs. Shrugging they went inside, not knowing what it was. Once inside the noise was louder. They followed it upstairs where it was heard behind a closed door, not knowing what was behind it. Since they were still dragging Finn, they didn't see him shaking his head, and they opened the door. When their vision cleared, they saw something they never thought they would see.

There was their friend, proving his status as countertenor. He was making high noises, while there was a boy around their age, on his knees in front of him. They couldn't see his face, but they did see where his mouth was. Santana and Puck high-fived again.

"Aaaaah"

Rachel let out a blood curling scream. With that Kurt and the boy looked up, and they could see Kurt blush.

"Um hi guys. Do you know Blaine?"

With that the shock became finally too much, and a thump was heard when Finn finally hit the ground.

**Well I hope it was what you guys expected. Tell me what you think, and remember, you can still leave prompts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, this was one of the later prompts, but I suddenly saw it happening. Fear not, the others will soon be done, too. This one is from **_**mikhaila k ():could you do one with how sebastian finds out? **_**So I hope you like it, and that it's what you wanted.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing**

Chapter 17: Scream my name.

Sebastian knew he wasn't relationship material. He knew, because he just didn't care about things like that. A quick shag was all the commitment he was ready to give. Of course, that brought along his own problems. Or, better said, that brought problems for his father. You see, his father was a state attorney, one with a nice paycheck, very invested in his son. Well, at least in his reputation. So, as long as Sebastian was getting it on with everyone and their neighbors, he got attention from his dad.

However, he never thought about the notion that some things were just going too far. His father wasn't supportive of him being gay, and he never would be. But as long as he could pay people off to keep it hidden, he was willing to go along with his son's… Phase. That all changed when Sebastian wanted to go all out. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to shag the son of a business associate. In his father's office. When he walked in with said business associate. Maybe it was not smart at all. It was one thing to pay people off, but to witness it was apparently going too far for his father.

Of course he stilled paid the associate to keep quiet about everything, and then paid his shag, to walk out and never show up again. And that pissed him off. He wasn't that bad. And he could have had a lot of fun with the boy, but that was now impossible. Apparently he had also finally found the limit to his father's patience, if that's what you would call it. His father was 'sick and tired of him and his… toys' and didn't want anything to do with it anymore. So now he had even lost his father's attention.

But he had always thought that his father was a smart man. An asshole, no doubt, but also smart. His actions, however, didn't show it. Because his father, as a final try to 'cure' him, was sending him to a private school called: Dalton. And no, this wasn't just any private school, it was one of the highest rated in the country. But it was also an all-male private school. And if his father thought he was going to get cured here, he had another thing coming.

And so Sebastian started his first day at Dalton. He was going to board, which was even more perfect, since he now had an unsupervised dorm room to stay in. Man, he was going to love it here.

After he put away all his stuff, he decided to walk around campus, looking around the buildings, the views… That sort of stuff. So far, the view was a bit disappointing. There were of course the nerds, who could be kind of fun when he was bored, but they weren't his first choice. Then there were the boys who were so ugly, he wouldn't touch them with a wooden stick, let alone his own stick. The straight guys were immediately spotted, since his gay-dar was always spot on. Already he saw a few boys who were gay, and could be called relatively attractive. But first he was looking for… Oh Hello There.

Now that was one fine specimen. Okay, so the hair was a bit too gelled, but all the more fun watching it get undone. And his body. That body was to die for, and that ass was one of the finest he had ever seen. And trust me, he had seen a lot of them. The boy was walking in front of him, but suddenly turned around and walked back. So his face was also more than okay. Eyes very expressive, he could already see them darken with lust, and those lips would be stretched by him. Now he was getting a problem. Looks like he had found his target. Walking with his swagger turned on, he walked in a straight line towards the boy.

"Hey sexy, think you can show me around campus? Or your dorm room, I'm not very picky."

But the boy didn't even react, it looked like he didn't even hear him. When he boy passed him he saw the mobile phone stuck to the boys ear. No matter, he knew the boy went here, so there would be more opportunities to talk to the boy. In the meanwhile, ah yes, that boy wasn't all that hideous and pretty desperate.

"Hey handsome, what are you up to?"

Oh yes, hook, line and sinker.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

The next opportunity Sebastian had to talk to the boy was when he was talking to some Asian kid about their singing group. Not that he had that much interest in singing, but he knew he sounded decent, and boys loved somebody who could sing.

"Yes, there are auditions, they are being held next week, and… Ah, there is our lead singer."

And with that he pulled the boy Sebastian had been admiring into the conversation. Fuck, so this boy could sing, too? Talk about a wet dream.

"So you're the lead singer? I think I can make you sing, if you know what I mean…"

"Yes, um, nice to meet you, Wes, I'm going now, I'll be back after the weekend. Wish me luck."

"Of course, Blaine. I hope it works out for you."

And with that the boy walked away. Now he knew his name was Blaine, but he still ignored him. That wasn't part of the plan, he should have already been at his feet, begging for his attention.

"So that's your lead singer. Is he always that distracted?"

"Well no. But for your information, maybe he didn't hear what you said, but I did. You don't want to fuck with him."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

And with that Wes walked away. What did all those prep boys think? He wasn't that easily frightened. But still, this was the second time he was ignored and he would no longer stand for it. He had a plan.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

In the meantime there was absolutely no reason he couldn't work his way down campus. Yes, he enjoyed private school, very much. It was the day of his audition, when he was walking down the stairs to lunch, that he saw a pale flash in the corner of his eyes. Oh baby, where have you been hiding? There was, no other word was possible, an angel walking past him. Pale skin, brown stylish hair, and body and ass so tight, he could already feel it, and the most peculiar eyes. He couldn't help himself, he let out a wolf whistle. The boy didn't even turn. God, what was it with those boys who didn't even hear him?

For the first time in his life Sebastian didn't know what to do. Now there were two very attractive boys walking around campus, and he didn't know which one to do first. Sometimes it really was hard to be Sebastian Smythe.

K&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&BK&B

Since he saw Blaine first, and he already knew a name, he decided he was doing him first. It wasn't that hard to figure out a plan, and the boys walking around were all too willing to tell him where Blaine's dorm room was. Really, way too willing. He put on his sexiest clothes, did his hair, and smelled if his breath was okay. He was ready. He walked to Blaine's dorm room and knocked on the door, taking on a sexy position against the door frame. He was almost giddy when he heard the door being opened, finally, how long does it take to open a door? When the door was opened he almost choked. There, in front of him was Blaine, wearing nothing but pants. Feet bare, and, most importantly, chest bare he stood in the door opening. And those curls… Yes, they looked very nice without gel.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes you can."

Damn, he didn't know what the boy did, but those were some very nice abs, not to mention those hips. This boy could help him very well, indeed.

"Wait, you're that new guy, aren't you?"

"I see you've heard of me. I'm Sebastian. Remember it, 'cause you'll be screaming it real soon."

Blaine then had the guts to snort when he finished speaking. How dare he? Just when he wanted to comment, he heard another, slightly higher, but still male, voice come from behind him.

"I don't think so, honey. This one is all mine."

And from behind came Sebastian's other fantasy. There was the angel from the stairs, also shirtless, and jeesh, what did they feed those boys? 'Cause this one was no less muscular, more resembling a statue then some high school boy. Sebastian could feel himself start to drool.

"I have no problem with sharing."

"Well I do. Just for your information, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. Remember it, because I will be screaming it real soon."

With that he winked, and shut the door in Sebastian's face. And, indeed keeping his promise, not long after there were moans, and breathless "Oh, Kurt's" being heard on the other side of the door.

Well, at least he still had new wanking material.

**So what did you think? Please review, and I'm still taking prompts! *Hint, hint***


End file.
